It's All Bout Hype
by QWmel
Summary: Wrestling had been her childhood dream now, Adriana has been given the chance of a lifetime a contract with the WWE. Now that she's accepted it, what awaits for her in the greatest sports entertainment business industry in the world? Batista & much more
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I am not affiliated with the WWE in any way. I am not in contact with Vince McMahon or any of the WWE superstars and/or WWE Divas. I am just a fan writing a simple story that I created on my own. The only things I own are any characters I might introduce not involved with the WWE.

So I just made this story out of nowhere. I erased my old stories because I just didn't have anything else to throw out at you guys. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've last written - what like, two years? LOL, whatever though I guess it's all good. I dont really have an exact plan for where this is going or where it's going to go - so just read and review so that I could see what you guys like/want to read and I could sorta work on that. Thanks for checking it out (

* * *

_"Dad, this really is what I want.. School just doesn't cut it for me. I know it was wrong to do this behind your back but it's too late now. I've made my decision and signed a contract." Adriana sighed heavily, she could feel the tears welling up in her green eyes as she ran a hand through her medium length black hair - her cellphone to her ear. She finally had the chance to do what she knew she would be happy doing. Modelling just wasn't enough, and someone with her aspirations just wouldn't be able to settle for some normal job like the career of a lawyer or a doctor or anything like that.  
_

_ "Adriana, you know that wrestling is nothing! It isn't even real! Adri you just have to hear me out, I thought you wanted to be a teacher, a police officer, a lawyer.. Isn't that why you're going to college!" _

_"Actually.. I stopped --"_

_"WHAAAAT! ADRIANA NICOLE THAT IS ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE STOPPED GOING TO SCHOOL WITHOUT LETTING ME OR YOUR MOTHER KNOW?"_

_"I told kuya though!" (A/N: kuya means older brother in Tagalog - a Filipino language) _

_"IS HE PAYING FOR YOUR TUITION! I DON'T THINK SO!"_

_"Dad, this is what I'm doing. Whether you and mom like it or not. I don't know what else more to say to you because there's no going back now."_

_Her father's voice became slightly calm as he tried to reason with her, "Adri.."_

_"I'm sorry, Dad.."_

_ --------------------------------------------_

Adriana took a small sip of water, cringing her small nose and throwing the plastic cup along with the rest of the water into a nearby garbage can. She stood in the middle of the hallway, clad in green booty shorts, black knee-high wrestling boots, and a black tanktop with a straight neckline and a green v-cut shirt over it which had long, flowing, hippy-lifke sleeves. Her top ended inches above her belly button - exposing her tan and toned stoumach. Her black hair was elegantly curled into waves and her newly cut side bangs were swept, the longest piece coming just to the end of her perfectly threaded and shaped eyebrow.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and also taking everything around her in for the last time. She was a wrestler now - a certified WWE Diva. She had gone through laborious training, but luckily she was a natural and things worked out fairly smoothly for her, making it able to debut a month early. Th only problem was that she was on SmackDown! - which, she knew from watching WWE television, wasn't exactly the greatest place to launch her singles career. After all, she DID want to win the Women's Champion - it was good that she was young, 23 years old, so she planned on having a long and bright career in the WWE and she wasn't going to let anything stop her..

"Woah.. Check her out," a voice with a thick Spanish accent remarked.

Adriana didn't move, pretending not to hear the whispers.. It's not that she was being conceited, but she knew for a fact that she was the only other person in the hallway - after all she DID make sure it was empty before she came here. She just wanted to be alone before her first match. She strained her ears, so she could hear every single word.

"Who's that?" A deep and gruff voice answered the first one.

"Newest diva. You didn't know? She has so much hype - East and west, the best of both worlds.." the person paused, "or at least those are what the promos say. Anyway. That's not the only hype she's brought around if you know what I mean," Adriana raised an eyebrow, pretending to stretch. Stopping for a bit when she heard no reply - it was then that she realized they were just staring at her ass... So she continued.

"What other hype..?"

"Man, you're kidding. You've been in this business for a good 4 years now and you don't know what I'm talking about?" The voice paused and sighed, "The other guys. They all want her. I pass by the locker rooms and it's all 'Adriana this, Adriana that - She's gonna be mine' It's ridiculous. Even the RAW guys are at it from what I heard."

"All this over her? That one girl? There are a dozen gorgeous women here, and they all want her?"

"You gotta admit, she's the hottest thing since Trish Stratus. Besides, you know all the others are taken. You know - she kinda looks like your type, quiet, reserved, shy. You should go for it, big guy - you can get it."

"Yeah, but what if she thinks that I just want her for sex? Like the other guys?"

"Ha.. The other guys don't even want that, they just want her. It's weird.. Like everybody's come to some sort of an epiphany you know? Anyway.. You two seem good for each other - ask her out after the show tonight... I mean just out with us for drinks you know - the regular thing."

"Oh yeah, because she'd love to go drinking with a bunch of big tough guys who talk about wrestling all the time."

"You never know.."

The two men laughed, and Adriana heard the voices die away and steps softly receding. And for some reason, her heart was racing. People already knew about her? It was expected, no doubt - but she never thought it would be like that. She shook it off and proceeded to gorilla position - ready to start her match against Michelle McCool.

* * *

DONE! ( whudduya guys think? i'm actually liking it so far. next chapter is .. well you'll see.. R&R PLEASE!  



	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I am not affiliated with the WWE in any way. I am not in contact with Vince McMahon or any of the WWE superstars and/or WWE Divas. I am just a fan writing a simple story that I created on my own. The only things I own are any characters I might introduce not involved with the WWE.

Welllllllll. I'm pretty happy with how the last chapter went. I like where this story is going and I have a faint idea of what I want to happen. But I need input, people! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ( anywaaaay. enjoy enjoy!

* * *

"Aaaaaaand the winner of this match, Adriana!"

Adriana beamed at the crowd as they cheered for her, walking up the ramp and blowing kisses. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she walked backstage toward the production area. She was greeted with many congratulations to her suprise and couldn't seem to get the dumb smile off of her gorgeous face. Adriana finally found a quiet and empty hallway as before and began jumping up and down like an overexcited little girl on Christmas morning who had just receieved the newest Barbie dreamhouse. She finally stopped, backing up into a door and sliding down, sitting on the floor with her knees propped up on the cold tile. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes, but just when she was about to reminisce about the amazing night she had just had, she felt the support of the door suddenly disapper as it opened and she fell back into a pair of legs covered in jeans. Adriana looked up to see a muscular, but somewhat petite man known to wrestling fans as Rey Mysterio. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as his surpised expression turned into a laugh and he helped her up.

"You alright there, miss?"

Adriana paused.. She recognized that voice. That voice was the first voice with the thick Spanish accent she had heard earlier. She was speechless because of two reasons.. One - because of that fact, and two - because he was so much shorter than her. She just stared at him blankly.

"Uhm.. Hello?" Rey chuckled. Adriana snapped out of it.

"Oh," she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. I just didn't know that somebody was staying in this room.."

He laughed, "Well that's a bit hard to believe, considering my name is on the door," Adriana looked up, and sure enough - Rey was right. Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

"I didn't see it, I swear!"

"No worries, calm down. I'm not annoyed or anything. I mean, how could I be annoyed when a beautiful woman falls right into my lap? ..Literally," he chuckled and she smirked.

"That's sweet of you.. Anyway.. I uh.. I guess I should be going now - shower up and get on outta here."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah," She looked at the floor..

"Hey I was wondering.. Do you have any plans for tonight?" Adriana once again went blank.. What should she tell him? If she said no, he might think she had no life.. But if she said yes - she was giving up the opportunity to make friends.

"I.. Uhm - I..."

"You don't have to, I don't want to force you to hang out or anything," he smirked.. But you could see the slight embarassment in his face.

"Actually.. I don't have any plans.."

"Great," he smiled, "You wanna come out with me and a couple others?"

She smiled a little as well, "Sounds like fun, I need to get acquainted with the other superstars anyway."

"Well.. This is a perfect opportunity, believe me," he grinned, "Do you have a change of street clothes with you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Awesome, then I'll meet you back here at 11, then? You could just walk right in.. It's fine."

"Uhm.. Alright," she grinned.

"So I'll see you later on?"

"Yep!"

"Cool," Rey smiled a friendly grin as he shut the door slowly. Adriana walked away, with thoughts of what might possibly happen tonight running through her head.

* * *

i'm SOOOO sorry this is terribly short. i'm trying to multi-task. which is why this chapter is semi-shitty. lol. not to worry, i promise the next one will be better. but please read and review, i need input!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I am not affiliated with the WWE in any way. I am not in contact with Vince McMahon or any of the WWE superstars and/or WWE Divas. I am just a fan writing a simple story that I created on my own. The only things I own are any characters I might introduce not involved with the WWE.

so last chapter was very short lol. i apologize x thanks to **Turquoisejem & wrestlenascargirl **for their reviews & support . its really appreciated (

* * *

Adriana smiled a bit as Rey Mysterio opened up the car door for her, they were at some local club/bar type of thing. He looked adorable in loose yet crisp jeans and a button down.. She looked amazing in a destroyed denim skirt, a white halter exposing a tiny bit of her stoumach, matching stilettos and her hair similar to the way she had it done for her match. A pair of white Dior sunglasses. Rey put on his square-lensed blue sunglasses to match his button down and walked her in, his right hand on the small of her back. He held his left hand out to signal Adriana to enter the VIP lounge when a bright glare caught her eye.. It was none other than, that's right, a ring. And she was pretty sure that it was a legit ring that signalized marriage and all that jazz. Didn't he like her though? .. He kept complimenting her, opening the door and being really sweet. Those were all the sure signs, right? Or maybe he was just friendly... Nevertheless, she couldn't just stare at it.. She'll get over it - she always does.. 

The VIP Lounge was absolutely amazing, black velvet cushioned seats and a matching blue aura to the room with wall lights and all that fancy stuff that you'd expect. Sitting around were people that Adriana recognized as Bobby Lashley, The Miz and sitting slightly away from the jolly group - and the biggest of them all - Batista. It didn't take that long for them to realize her prescense in the room and immediatley the quiet chatter stopped and only the pounding bass of techno music going up against the walls could be heard. She lifted her sunglasses to the top of her head and smiled slightly to them and they all stood up, straightening out their crisp Armani suits. Each one of them except for Batista. After introducing themselves formally and sharing a few drinks and some small talk, Adriana couldn't help but notice that Dave was completely out of it except for an occasional smirk and an agreeing nod. She also couldn't help but notice that he kept his eye on her that night - rarely making eye contact but then shying away once it was made.

Hours passed and slowly, Lashely and Miz left. Dave was still drinking it up in a corner - staring at the strippers dancing inside the cylinder glass cages with a look of lust and disgust at the same time in his eyes. By this time, Adriana had been nestled in betweeen Rey and Dave, sipping on her fourth margarita after her fifth tequila shot she felt herself get drowsy, and then after a few minutes - she leaned to the right and let her heavy eyelids close.

-----------------------------------------

Her eyes fluttered open, and she rolled over, nestling her head into a soft yet hard and cologne-smelling surface. Her eyes opened wide then, seeing her arm wrapped around a muscular waist. Adriana shot up, feeling her skin - she was no longer wearing the clothes from the night before, she was now wearing a large button down shirt that covered everything perfectly but still left things to the imagination. She looked down next to her to the man next to her who looked at her with a smirk on his face.. Dave Batista.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said.

She jumped up out of the bed, pulling down the hem of the button down. She stared at him with a shocked look on her faee, unable to speak as he just stared at her - checking her out from head to toe. He chuckled.

"Had a nice sleep?"

Adriana looked around the room, pacing and almost talking to herself while he laughed. She walked over to him and slapped him ard across the face. He touched his cheek lightly, a red mark forming from the hard sting.

"What the hell did you do? Ohhh.. You're going to regret this!" Adriana fumed, finding her jean skirt and pulling it up to her waist.

"Calm down," he said softly.

"Calm down? You want me to CALM DOWN! Are you serious? Honestly.. You really think that I could calm down at a time like this. This isn't exactly the GREATEST thing to jump off my career as a solid female wrestler. If this gets out.. Oh my God, if this gets out."

"Calm down," Dave said more sternly, standing up to his full height which Adriana hadn't yet seen. It was then that she realized that he was the other voice.. It was Dave talking to Rey. Dave's the one that would be 'good' for Adriana. Her thoughts on this stopped when she saw him stand up tall, she was hardly up to his shoulders - she tiptoed, glaring at him.

"So explain yourself," she said angrily.

"Okay. Well let's see, you passed out. Rey had already left, you WERE going to go with him however you insisted on another round of tequila shots, but I wouldn't let that happen. Therefore I took you back to my room where you fell asleep and as you can see, I have a crappy room with only one king sized bed. Nothing happened last night, I was just playing around with you," he explained, and her mouth practically dropped to the floor.

"I.. I'm so sorry. I really overreacted," she apologized.

"No, it's understandable. It's fine." Adriana played with her fingers for a little sitting on the bed and running a hand through her hair - embarassed as ever and hoping that he wouldn't tell anybody. That's something she doubted she would have to worry about however, judging from the way he 'socialized' last night with :he rest of the guys. An akward silence fell over the room as Dave stared her down, she cleared her throat and stood up again.

"Well.. I should go to my own room then, I guess," she said, starting to head toward the door, grabbing her top from last night.

"You can't do that."

".. Why not?"

"Because your room was given away when you didn't check-in."

"Oh.."

"It's alright, you can stay with me for now. Rey brought over your luggage," Dave glanced at a large simple black suitcase in the far corner of the room.

"Thank you," she replied. Adriana opened her mouth, ready to ask a few questions and get to know him better.. When the phone rang. Dave answered it, and didn't seem to look suprised when he handed the phone to Adriana.

"It's for you," he said plainly, dropping the phone on the bed and walking into the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow, picking up the reciever.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adri, it's Bobby.. Remember from last night?" A deep voice replied on the other end.

"Of course I remember, it wasn't even 24 hours ago," she laughed a bit, "What's up?"

She could hear him grin on the other end. So is this the hype that Rey was talking about? She was constantly going to be recieving phone calls?

"Yeah, well I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go out to lunch later," he asked. Adriana couldn't say she was suprised, I mean she did expect it in a way - but definitley not this soon. Should she accept? She had to admit, she was sort of into Dave.. Wait, wasn't she into Rey before? No - but he's married.. He's just a good friend, right? Right.. Oh what the heck, Bobby seems like a nice enough guy, why not take a chance?

"Sure, that sounds like fun," she replied.

He laughed a little, "Yeah, so I'll be by your room at 12:30ish to pick you up?"

"Alright, I'll be waiting," she answered.

"See you later, beautiful," he replied. She felt herself blushing. Now Lashley!

"Alright," she laughed and hung up the phone. Dave opened the door to the bathroom and she smiled lightly - he didn't return it, "I'll be going out for lunch if that's okay." He shrugged and she raised an eyebrow - shaking off what seemed to her like a nasty attitude as she disappeared into the bathroom. Dave glanced at the door, feeling the jealousy in his chest. So Lashely was already makng his move on her, huh? Maybe he should just leave it to Adriana to decide who she really wants... Hold on a minute, what's he talking about? He doesn't even have any feelings for her... Or does he? The feeling he felt while lying on the bed and having her arms wrapped around him and vice versa with her head laying on his chest came back - a sense of security and love. Woah, LOVE? They just met!

* * *

hahah. ( quick ending. so next chapter is adriana's 'date' with lashely. R&R PLEASE! i want to know what you guys want to read abouttt. pairings or whatever. thanks again to **Turquoisejem & wrestlenascargirl **for the reviews ( keep reading, guys. i hope i'm doing a good job lol. xoxo  



	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I am not affiliated with the WWE in any way. I am not in contact with Vince McMahon or any of the WWE superstars and/or WWE Divas. I am just a fan writing a simple story that I created on my own. The only things I own are any characters I might introduce not involved with the WWE.

* * *

Dave stood up, going to answer the door which had just been knocked on. He opened it up to see none other than Bobby Lashely, which he wasn't suprised about. After all, why else would he call and then ask for Adriana ... The fact that right after Adriana hopped into the shower gave away Lashely's purpose too. They were going out on a date. Dave managed to give him a smirk despite the jealous rage going through him right now, for a reason he couldn't decipher. There Lashely stood in black dress pants, a blue button down shirt and a simple suit jacket on top of that. Dave was suprised, he usually didn't get dressed up unless he really had to.. Guess he must want Adriana bad. 

"What's up man, I'm here for Adriana," Lashely smirked. Dave touched the soft fabric of his wife beater - placing his hand on his heart and putting on a pained expression.

"You mean.. You're not here to see me?" Bobby punched Dave playfully, yet still hard.

"Shutup dude, I ain't gay!"

"I never said you were," Dave laughed, "anyway - you can go ahead and watch some TV, I'll get her."

Lashely nodded at him, following his directions as Dave disappeared into the bedroom. Dave opened the bathroom door, which wasn't locked, without thinking to reveal a very sexy Adriana standing in front of the mirror in nothing but simple black lingerie applying make-up to her flawless face. He stared at her toned and tanned body, trying desperately to keep himself from drooling. She glanced at him with an arched eyebrow, not really minding that he had walked in on her - after all it was her job to flaunt her body. Despite the attitude she felt he had given her only a few minutes ago she smiled, tight lipped as she put on her heels. It seemed trashy to be walking around in lingerie and stilettos, but Adriana just made it look classy with her shoulder-length wavy hair. To make matters worse, she left the bathroom, but not in any regular way.. Of course not. She managed to push her body against Dave's with one soft hand on the waistband of his boxers. He struggled not to let this get to him, and did everything possible prefent the biggest erection known to mankind. He swallowed the drool he had held back and cleared his throat.

"Uh, Bobby's here for you," he said as he stared at her ass while she was going through her luggage.

"Alright, can you just let him know I'll be a few minutes?" He nodded at her, leaving her to choose her outift. She grinned to herself, knowing that she definitley found Dave's weakness.. Then again, what straight man wouldn't get weak at the knees with what she had just done to him. A few minutes had passd and in the end she chose fitting denim jeans with a fancy golden brown halter top and matching gold heels. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and put on some large matching Gucci sunglasses, giving her a chiq fashionista look. Adriana walked out into the main room of the suite and smiled at both men who checked her out from head to toe. She was loving the attention from them, come on.. Who wouldn't? Bobby walked over to her and gave her a one-armed hug, offering his arm out to her. She smiled, how sweet was that? Adriana took it, linking her slender arm through his huge one as she watched Dave.. Who was undeniably jealous.

"I'll have her home by three.. I gotta get somewhere anyway," Bobby said to Dave. He nodded in reply and shut the door as they walked away. Why the hell was he so jealous of that? Maybe because of what Rey said.. That she would be perfect for him -- she doesn't even seem anything like him though. Last night at the club, she was chattering on and on with the other guys. How in the world does that in any way fit him? It's not like it mattered anyway. She was with Lashely right? Wrong! Everyone was trying to at least go on one date with her, just to say that they did. That's always how it is when a beautiful single woman enters the business. All the guys try jumping at her, trying to, in some weird way, claim her as theirs. As if to put a stamp on the girl's record, and whichever superstar she had slept with first.. Well, she was considered his. Dave wasn't like that though, he more or less watch the other guys play their little game.. Laughing and shaking his head at their stupidity. Why was this so different? Why is it that this time around, he wanted in on the game.. Although, on second thought.. He didn't just want to have sex with her, he wanted a relationship.

Meanwhile, Bobby took Adriana to a modern yet classic Italian resturant where they were currently awaiting their order.

"So.. Tell me about yourself, Adriana."

"Well uhm.. What would you like to know?" She laughed a bit. Talking about herself wasn't exactly the most comfortable topic that she had in mind. Adriana thought they were just going to go to lunch and make a little small talk, you know? Just talk about anything.. Like last night. He wanted to be good friends with her, right? Obviously not, sweetheart.

"I don't know, anything," he replied.

She blushed a little, "It's not really easy for me to talk about myself," she laughed.

"Alright. That's okay. Dave's like that too," he chuckled, thinking about his friend, "I've known him for about 5 months now, and I still haven't gotten him figured out. He's like a humongous puzzle, that Dave." Adriana arched an eyebrow.

"So what DO you know about him?" She questioned, seemingly interested.

"Let's see.. I do know that he was previously married, but their marriage ended horribly. He has two daughters, but his wife - who I heard was a pretty big bitch - got custody. She somehow managed to convince the judge that Dave was an abusive husband and father so he didn't get any visiting rights. It turns out that a ton of brainwashing and some make-up can indeed go a long way," Bobby replied. Adriana was shocked to hear what had just came out of his mouth, she was speechless. "Uh.. Hello, you alive?" Bobby laughed.

"I.. Yeah," she snapped out of it, "poor guy."

"I guess. Supposedly he wasn't as quiet as reserved but after that whole situation well.. Yeah, that's how he is now. It's 'aight though. He's still cool although he seems most comfortable around Rey," Bobby said.

"Y-Yeah.. I guess," she replied.

Throughout lunch, despite the many times Bobby tried making a romantic move on her whether it be with a sweet remark or any physical contact, Adriana couldn't get the information she had just recieved out of her head. So that's why he's so shut down from the social world and Rey's the only one who knows his secrets, hm? She couldn't help but be turned on by the mysteriousness on the 6 foot 5 inch Animal. Something about him just made her want to know more and more. In a way she wanted to be able to be there for him and just give him a shoulder to lean on. Nobody in the world deserves to be alone, and it seems like ever since what happened with the divorce and his kids - he's been alone except for an occasional heart to heart with Rey which, she was absolutely sure of, was an extremely rare occurence.

An hour had passed and fortunately the boring lunch date with Bobby had come to an end due to something he had to 'get to'. She thanked him with a friendly hug, and as soon as she entered the hotel room her heart dropped to the floor. The living room of the one-bed suite - it was completely ruined and looked as though a tornado had came through. The terrible state of the room wasn't even what had bothered her.. What bothered her was what was on its knees in the middle of the wreck. Dave Batista with tears running down his cheek, his eyes were bright red and puffy so he had obviously been crying for a long time. He looked up at her with a pained expression on his face. Adriana couldn't help it, tears came to her eyes as well even though she hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on. She shut the door and threw off her sunglasses, making her way to him. She kicked away some of the glass that lay on the floor next to the nearest wall, which she guessed were broken beer bottles. Adriana sat there, leaning on the wall. She gestured for him to come to her.

"Please," she said softly. He complied, sitting next to her. Adriana wrapped her arms around him in a loving and caring way. She let his head fall to her chest as he continued to cry. "Shh.. It's okay, I'm here," she cooed. Yes, it was true. They didn't know each other at all, so those words didn't fit in the slightest bit, but for some reason.. She felt that that was what she had to say. Dave hugged her back. It was amazing, in her arms he felt so vulnerable.. So scared.. Like a little child. God forbid anybody saw what was going on then or else his reputation as the strong, fierce Animal would be totally up in smoke. After about 10 minutes of silence except for the sound of sniffing and an occasional sob, it got quiet, signalling the end of his crying. Adriana decided that it was safe to speak.

"Tell me what happened," she said quietly.

"They're gone," he whispered, his voice still shaky.

"Who? Who's gone?" she looked down at him, brushing away a tear from his cheek.

"Angie, the girls.. My girls.. My God, why am I still here. I can't be here, I have to go," he said. Yet he didn't make a move.

"Gone.. Like.." Adriana didn't dare say the word, but she felt him nod. "Oh.. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He nodded again. And then they just stayed like that for awhile, and Adriana felt herself drifting off to sleep. It wasn't until later that she woke up in bed, with Dave nowhere to be found. Something caught her eye on the bedside table - a note...

_Adriana,  
Thank you. Don't worry about me, I'll see you soon.  
- Dave_

* * *

YAYYYY! lmfao. that was quite the eventful chapter, yes? yeayea dave is a little crybaby in this one, but c'mon ladies.. he's still as sexy and as amsculine as ever.. and i DO still want him in my bed.. x lolol. anyway. i hope you guys enjoyed this. i killed his family (woah, sounds weird) so that it wouldnt be a typical dave fic - i.e., dave meets girl, they like each other, dave has daughters, girlfriend loves daughters, happily ever after blah blah the end. with a few things in between ( lolol so yeah. REVIEW PLEASE! i'd loooooove to know what you wanna read. 

thanks SOOO much to getagrip91, pianogal, and Turquoisejem (again! 33) for the awesome reviews. i'm glad you're liking the story so far. give me some advice on waht you'd wanna see happening.

until the next chapter! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I am not affiliated with the WWE in any way. I am not in contact with Vince McMahon or any of the WWE superstars and/or WWE Divas. I am just a fan writing a simple story that I created on my own. The only things I own are any characters I might introduce not involved with the WWE.

so i didn't get many reviews on the last chapter.. T lmao i'm becoming a review whore i thinkk.. x but yeah. so this chapter i guess is when dave is gonna really open up to Adriana about his failed marriage, the kids, .. a little romance thrown in of course. i'd still like to know how you felt about the last chapter however - especially how i wrote the crying scene. cos, i didn't want it to be some typical dramatic scene - shrug i wanted to make it special. so tell me what you thought of it if you're going to review this chapter. thaaaaaanks & enjoy.

* * *

Dave stood there, having just come back from a two hour jog and a short, yet hard, thirty minute workout from the gym, looking straight into Adriana's big brown eyes that were full of sincerity and care. She looked up at him, wearing one of his button downs and looking extremely sexy - he still had that registered in his head despite the recent death of his ex-wife and children. As she ran into his arms, giving him a comforting hug, ignoring his sweaty and probably smelly state, the news being given to him replayed in his head.. 

-----------------------------------------

_Dave leaned back comfortable against the arm of the sofa, his legs stretching out in front of him as he watched re-runs of The Simple Life: Interns. Yeah it seemed girly to watch it, but those girls were crazy hilarious.. Not to mention gorgeous, which was a good thing because it took the fact that he was terribly jealous of the fact that Adriana had just left with one of his friends to go on a date. Sure he was cool with Lashely taking her out, as long as it was completely innocent, but with the way he was dressed and the way he looked at her let Dave know that his intentions were anything but innocent. Why was he so damn jealous? He hardly knew her.. He didn't! At all! And she didn't know him! So was he trying to tell himself that the reason he was so envious of Lashely to step it up and ask her out was solely based on the simple fact that she was the most beautiful person that had ever stepped into his life. He didn't even care if she looked like the bitchy, spoiled brat, loud and annoying type - he didn't know her, right? He sighed, running a hand through his short hair as he watched Nicole Richie drop an urn of ashes on the floor. Everything's pretty much clear now - he has to make a move. Rey was right, hype number one sure worked well for her - the crowd loved her and suprisingly she would be having another match next week which didn't happen often for a SmackDown! Diva.. And hype number two - well it was obviously starting out on its run with Lashely's call and the way that him and Miz reacted to her last night. Usually if Rey had broughten a Diva to the outing - they would've been pissed, considering that night we had all agreed NO women.. Almost agreeing for everyone to get laid that night with a stripper we'd meet.. Whatever - Point is, he knows now. He knows what he has to do. Dave was going to have to step it up and break out of his shell, be enthusiastic and outgoing. He decided he was going to ask her out to dinner tonight, immediately when she stepped through that door and came home.. He would ask her, and try to get to know her. Who knows? Maybe she'd fall for him because.. She just liked him, she'd be able to accept his quiet, mysterious, and enclosed ways. Dave's thoughts were cut off with the shrill ringing of the phone. He groaned, guessing it was most likely Miz trying to reserve a dinner date for her. Picking up the receiver, he was suprised hearing who it was and the emotional state of the person._

_"Dave," the male voice sniffed. It was none other than the bastard who had taken his wife and kids from him - Jim Cornell._

_"What do you want?" he answered, not caring that the other man was crying._

_"Dave.. Oh God Dave, you would've done better. I'm sorry for taking them from you man, I'm sorry about everything. God just.. I'm sorry. You would've done better. It's all my fault, it's all my fault," Jim replied, repeating the same things over and over again, making Dave irritated. He honestly didn't feel sorry for this man - Jim was a cruel son of a bitch who helped a BIG part in brainwashing his girls to believe hat Dave had ever laid a hand on him when in reality, Jim was the abusive one._

_"Calm the fuck down and tell me what you want from me," Dave said. _

_"They're dead!" he yelled, crying more into the phone._

_"WHAT!" Dave answered, his heart jumping to his throat as he felt a sick lump forming - the tears springing to his eyes._

_"I-I ran a red light on the freeway exit and a truck slammed into my car," Jim replied._

_"So why the hell are YOU still alive!" Dave said angrily, yelling into the phone, "Damn right it's all your fault! It's your fault, Jim. If you didn't take Angie and the girls away from me you KNOW this would never happen! I'd never run a red light on a damn freeway exit, how stupid could you get! Only someone mentally retarded idiot would ever do that - take his wife and kids away by LYING, and then KILL THEM by making an asshole move at the wheel!" He didn't give a shit if he was making Jim suicidal, as far as Dave was concerned he deserved every bit of it. And the worst part was Jim knew it. He knew it.._

_"I know! I know! I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry. I just thought that you should know," he said - then hanging up the phone before Dave could reply. _

_He returned to the main room after putting down the reciever - seeming calm, but all that changed when he turned off the television and sat on the couch, letting it all dawn on him. They were really gone. Jim wouldn't stoop so low as to joke about that just to make his life more miserable, sure he was a lying cheating asshole but he's not so horrible as to lie about a death. His girls, his pride and joy - he still had so much love for them even though they hated him with a passion - Why you ask? It's not like he was a horrible father, in his eyes he was an awesome Dad. He had brought them out every chance he could get, buying them everything they could ever want. They repaid him with their smiles, and 'I love you''s. Even Angie - he would never be able to forget her, no matter how much of a bitch she was. Sure she had cheated on him with that puny fucker, Jim.. But how could he just throw 3 years of marriage out the door within two years? He was sure of it that she had been his first true love, and she had left him heartbroken - but as far as he was concerned it was too late for him to re-enter the love equations game. He felt tears running down his cheek, the anger building up inside of him like wildfire.. And then - his rampage on the innocent and small living room began._

_  
A half hour later, the room was absolutely a mess, and he was exhausted. Sure messing up the living room hadn't taken that much effort but he was emotionally exhausted when he thought of the shit he had went through the past five years with Angie, Jim, and the girls. He didn't look up when he heard the door open, all he could think about is the fact that whoever was about to enter was going to see him crying - yet as much as he tried, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He took a glance, and saw Adriana closing the door - she stopped immediately, seeing the state of the room and even more.. The state of him. He looked back down, shaking his head to himself and covering his face with his hands. She heard a clatter as she threw off her sunglasses and pulled him into his arms. At that moment, he knew that without any words at all - Dave had fallen in love with Adriana. It seemed she really cared for her and for some reason she made him feel like a lovesick high school boy. He waited for her to fall asleep, just so that he wouldn't have to explain himself anymore than he had already did with the few words she asked him to say. Soon, a peaceful constant rising and falling of Adriana's chest was felt against Dave's head. He carefully snaked her arm off around him and picked her up. She was as light as a feather to her - not even half of what he bench pressed at the gym. Dave walked to the bedroom and place her on the bed softly, brushing some hair away from her face and pulling the blankets over her - lowering the aircondition power so that it wouldn't be too strong. He walked back over there, kneeling beside her and watching her sleep peacefully, moving some more hair away. He froze as she moved positions, lying on her side. He smiled a bit, she looked 10 times more beautiful while she slept. He couldn't help it - Dave leaned down and kissed her on the forhead, then pausing, and kissing her softly on the lips. Amazingly, she didn't move an inch, but a smile came over her face and a grin came over his. Scribbling on a piece of paper provided by the hotel - he told her not to worry and quietly tip-toed out of the room.. Leaving her to sleep._

_-------------------------------------_

She pulled away from the hug, looking up at him, "I'm sorry," Adriana said quietly, looking down at the floor. He cupped her face, brushing away hair and tilting her chin so that he looked her straight in the eye. She seemed suprised, not really knowing how he would have reacted to her reaction to him crying.

"It's alright," he replied being followed by a slightly akward silence.

"Look."

"Hey."

The both started, laughing and insisting on the other to go first. Adriana continued.

"I was wondering if.. you maybe want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Dave's eyes widened, and she took it in the wrong way, "I mean.. you don't ahve to if you want to - I just thought.. I don't know. Forget it," she smiled at him, turning away. He grabbed her arm.

"No, I mean. I'd love to," He grinned at her.

"Great!" She replied, grinning right back.

So it was set as the two began getting ready in comfortable silence.. A date that would change everything..

* * *

AHH. i loved writin that chapter. lmao it was a constant, i went on for about an hour and half with thisone. a bit long but i'm sure you guys ccan handle it. xp anywayyyyyy. yesyesyes so next chapter will be the 'date that would change everything' - fun, yes! ( hahahah okayy yay ( 

Thanks to **McCool 144, Turquoisejem, and pianogal **for the reviews!

until the next chapter! 3 xoxo


End file.
